Just Best Friends
by firearrow13
Summary: [WarrenxWill], [Warren/Will], [past LaylaxWill] So in the end my girlfriend became my archenemy, my archenemy became my best friend, and my best friend became my girlfriend. Except that maybe what I really wanted was for my best friend to remain my best friend, and my archenemy to become my boyfriend… Will realizes his feelings toward Warren, and Layla is understanding.
1. Chapter 1: Just Best Friends

JUST BEST FRIENDS

 **A/N**

 **[I do not own Sky High or any of its characters.**

 **I really liked Layla as a character, but I felt that her and Will ending up together was just cliché. Will and Warren just work together much better in my opinion, and there are a serious shortage of stories on them. This ended up being a pre-relationship story (oops) but I like how it turned out.]**

So in the end my girlfriend became my archenemy, my archenemy became my best friend, and my best friend became my girlfriend. Except that maybe what I really wanted was for my best friend to remain my best friend, and my archenemy to become my boyfriend…

Will and Layla happily started dating after the homecoming fiasco with Royal Pain. All their friends were thrilled and the relationship was great. However, it didn't take long for Will to start questioning his reasons for dating Layla.

There was no doubt that he loved her, but he began to realise that he might not really be in love with her. She had always been, and hopefully always would be, his best friend; he just couldn't quite see a future for them as anything more than just that – best friends. He realised that he might actually be dating her more out of obligation than because he wanted to – it was simply what everyone expected him to do.

These thoughts were constant thorns in his otherwise great school life – being the hero was a thrilling feeling after all. Along with these doubts about his relationship with Layla, came the gradual revelation that he might have romantic feelings towards a certain person… The only problem being that said person might not be Layla.

Naturally, Will tried to convince himself that this was not the case, however as he started to think about said person increasingly often, he was forced to concede defeat. Grudgingly he had to accept that the feelings he should be having for Layla, were actually directed to his new best friend and ex-archenemy.

This (somewhat) newfound interest in Warren Peace had Will observing him in a new light, and he began to suspect that maybe, just maybe, his feelings weren't as one-sided as he had initially thought. If his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, that is.

Once Will had come to this conclusion, he knew that he would have to break things off with Layla sooner rather than later. He felt horrible being unfaithful to her - even just in his thoughts.

Of course, Layla wasn't nearly as oblivious as Will when it came to emotions. It had bothered her a little bit from the start of their relationship that he had kissed and asked her out so suddenly after being completely oblivious to her crush on him for years… He clearly hadn't previously even considered the idea of them being romantically involved, so it was strange that he had a change of heart so suddenly after he was told of her feelings.

She realised that something wasn't quite right with Will when he seemed to withdraw into himself and started to pay a lot more attention to everything that Warren did. She could see the guilt in his eyes when he looked at her after staring at his new best friend, and she knew that she had to end this relationship before it seriously damaged their friendship.

Layla allowed herself a day to cherish this relationship that she had dreamed of for years, deciding to break things off after school the next day. That way they would have the weekend to sort things out between them. Friday afternoon Layla met Will at his locker and suggested they go to his house to talk. His eyes grew wide and he nodded quickly before looking at his feet.

Will's parents were busy either saving the world or selling houses, he never knew which. Either way, at least they would have some privacy. After sitting down in the living room, Layla smiled at him sadly before getting straight to the point.

"I don't think we should be together anymore, Will." Layla cringed at how pathetic that sounded, but continued nonetheless. "I honestly don't think you ever did have feelings for me - at least not romantic feelings. You rushed to start dating me after Warren told you about my feelings, but really that was just what you thought should happen. I'm not blind Will, I can see the way you look at Warren…"

Will shifted uncomfortably, "Layla, I'm sorry, I…" He broke off, not knowing how to continue. Taking a deep breath, he said: "You're right, when Warren told me how you felt, I thought that this was the obvious path to take. This relationship was bound to happen, you're my oldest friend. But really, that is exactly the problem – I honestly do see you as more of a sister. I love you so much… just not in this way. And Warren, well I just… He's just so…"

"I get it, Will," Layla interrupted. "I suppose I always did, I just didn't want to admit it. Our friendship is much more important than whatever this is. I love you, but this isn't going to work - never was going to work. I want to end this and try to go back to what we were before."

"I… Thank you, Layla. I'm really sorry. I wanted this to work so badly, but it just couldn't…"

Layla leaned in and hugged him. "It might take a while for things to go back to normal, but they will eventually. You should… you should talk to Warren." Suddenly she smirked. "Seems like going to homecoming with Warren to make you jealous ended up backfiring a little… You became jealous of the wrong person."

"Layla!" Will said indignantly.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But seriously, you should talk to him."

"Yeah, I suppose I should. I'm so confused though, Layla. God, I don't think I've ever liked a guy before..." Suddenly he looked horrified. "Oh god, dad is going to kill me… What do I do?"

Layla looked amused, despite the situation. "Calm down and figure things out first. Cross that bridge when you come to it. You should think about your feelings for Warren first, okay?"

Will took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks Layla, you're the best friend in the world. I'm really sorry though, will you be okay?"

Layla smiled. "You're so sweet, Will. I'll be fine, thanks." She looked at her watch and stood up. "I should go home. See you later, okay?"

Hurriedly, Will also stood and gave her a hug – making sure not to crush her with his still relatively new strength. "Thanks, Layla. See you later."

After homecoming my girlfriend had become my archenemy, my archenemy had become my best friend, and my best friend had become my girlfriend. Now my girlfriend went back to being my best friend, and my best friend became my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than a Friendship

**A/N**

 **[This is posted as a separate story (titled More Than a Friendship) on my AO3 account, but since it can't be linked as a series here I'm posting it as a second chapter to Just Best Friends.]**

Warren wanted Will and Layla to be happy, really he did; sometimes he just couldn't quite keep the jealousy and bitterness at bay when watching them together. He still couldn't believe that he played a big part in setting them up together, and in his darker moments he wished that he hadn't. Those thoughts would instantly leave him feeling guilty, because they were both his friends and he shouldn't resent their happiness…

When Will started staring at him increasingly often, he struggled not to read anything into it. Will couldn't have feelings for him – he was happily in a relationship with Layla, after all! There must be some other explanation, and he couldn't allow his own misplaced feelings to play tricks on his mind.

However, as the situation continued, Warren found it more difficult to not hope that Will was developing feelings for him. Will had begun to guiltily look down and avoid eye contact with both Warren and Layla as soon as he caught himself staring at Warren. He also became visibly nervous in Warren's company, and Layla sometimes wore a wistfully thoughtful expression when looking at Will.

Early one Monday morning he got a text from Will asking to meet him in front of Warren's locker as soon as he arrived at school. The text made him smile. Will always had that effect on him – he just hid it well in public.

Warren hurried to meet Will once the bus landed at school, and found him standing awkwardly in front of his locker. He seemed lost in thought and didn't notice Warren's arrival, so Warren gently called his name to get his attention. Will's head jerked upward from where he had been staring at the floor.

"Warren, hey – umm…" Will looked about nervously.

"Will, is everything alright?" The words had barely left Warren's mouth before Will blurted out:

"Layla and I broke up."

Warren just stared at him. His mind went through shock, joy, and guilt for feeling joy, before finally settling on concern.

"Oh god, Will, are you okay?" Warren asked with genuine concern – making sure that Will was alright was his top priority.

Will blinked. "I… Yes; I'm okay. It's strange and I really hope our friendship recovers, but she broke up with me because I don't see her as more than a friend. My best friend, but we'll always be _just_ best friends – I can't think of her as anything more."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Warren joked, giving a hesitant smile: Will seemed oddly alright.

Will took a deep breath. "Well, yes… But lately I've been hoping you could be more than that…"

Warren's heart skipped a beat. That couldn't mean what he thought it did… Could it? Before Warren could get sucked into a whirlwind of thoughts, emotions, and doubts, Will continued speaking:

"A while ago I started to realize that I didn't feel about Layla the way I should while dating her. At the same time I found that I _did_ have those feelings for someone – just not for her… She's beautiful, has an amazing personality, and I love her – but more like a sister than a girlfriend. Those feelings were directed at you, Warren."

Will cast his eyes downward, as though afraid of what he would see if he looked at Warren. Warren struggled to find words – he was simultaneously happier than he could remember ever being and terrified that he misunderstood or it was some sort of joke. Logically he knew Will would never be that cruel, but somehow that didn't lessen his fear at all.

"I… Will – God, I'm bad at this." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I like you a lot and I'm honestly still trying to wrap my head around the idea that you could have feelings for me too."

Will looked up to meet Warren's eyes, hope now shining through the vulnerability.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "You like me too? Do you want to go out with me? How does this work? My last two relationships weren't too successful – though parting as friends is a step up from a psycho with an evil plan who ended up in prison…"

Warren stared at Will with fond exasperation, shaking his head. "You think _I_ know anything about relationships and emotions? I would definitely like to go out with you, Will, and we'll figure out everything else as we go along."

Reaching forward to squeeze Will's hand, Warren suggested: "How about we go somewhere after school today? You could fly us somewhere quiet with a nice view."

Will looked at their joined hands in awe. "Definitely, that sounds great! I'll think of somewhere perfect! I wish I could control time to make school end faster…"

Warren laughed, something he seemed to do a lot in Will's presence lately.

As could be expected, the rest of the day seemed to drag by at a frustratingly slow pace and Warren had work to do during lunch, so he wouldn't get to see Will until the end of the day. When the last class finally ended, Warren could barely force himself to walk at a reasonable speed rather than run to meet Will. It wouldn't do for Warren Peace to be seen running frantically across the school grounds – his reputation of being dangerous and aloof didn't need to be damaged any more than it already was.

He found Will already waiting for him, and gave him a hug before allowing Will to pick him up and fly off the school grounds. Neither spoke much during the flight, rather just enjoying the intimacy of the situation. Warren had never really been close enough to appreciate Will's cologne before, and took a moment to just breathe in Will's scent.

Will took them to a beautiful meadow somewhere in the countryside – Warren hadn't been paying enough attention to know more about their whereabouts. Really it didn't matter though: they had it all to themselves.

Warren couldn't keep his eyes off Will. This whole situation still felt like a dream – he half expected to wake up any second. He was shaken from his thoughts when Will shyly reached over to take his hand.

An unbidden smile crept onto his face as he looked at their joined hands. He sat down on the grass, gently pulling Will down next to him.

"Can I kiss you?" Warren asked softly, looking straight into Will's beautiful eyes.

Will instantly nodded his consent and they both started leaning toward each other. Time seemed to slow before their lips finally met and Warren instinctively closed his eyes. Will's lips moved against his, opening to give access when Warren swiped his tongue across them. He deepened the kiss and pulled Will closer against him, craving as much contact as possible.

When the need to breathe became too much to ignore, he pulled away just far enough to gasp for air. He could feel Will's breath ghosting over his face and couldn't think of anything more perfect than that moment.

Warren and Will remained entwined together on the soft grass in the meadow, basking in each other and their new relationship. Eventually they would have to return home and face the world. Warren knew he would need to speak to Layla – both thank and apologize to her, and make sure she was doing alright. For the moment, however, nothing else mattered. They had each other, and hopefully would face everything together from now on.


End file.
